Stolen Family
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Hayley Rogers has never known her family. She's never had the privilege of hugging her parents goodnight, or kissing her mother goodbye before leaving for school. That's because when Hayley was four, her parents were kidnapped. They haven't made contact for nine years. Now Director Fury wants to do something about it. Will Hayley find her ever find her parents?
1. The Stranger in the Dark

**Hi guys! New story at last! This one focuses on Hayley Rogers (I changed the name 'cause I wanted to), Cora and Steve Rogers' daughter. No Evan, Howard Jr., Reni, Logan, or Anya in this one. Just Hayley. I know you guys are probably interested already, so, without further ado, adios and enjoy! Jamata! (That is the only word I know in Japanese).**

Prologue

"Come on! I want to go home! I'm _tired_!" I was whining yet again. My parents and I were on a walk around the neighbourhood, after going shopping. They were a little bit behind me, but I was still exhausted. "Let's go!"

I felt like I was being watched. I looked around, expecting to see a pair of eyes staring at me through the darkness, but saw none.

"What's this?" A cold voice rang in my ears.

I saw my mom stiffen, and my dad grasped her hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," she commented. "How did you escape prison?"

"I have my ways," he said stiffly.

"Go, Hayley, run!" Dad whispered to me.

I stared at my dad in confusion. "Run, Hayley," he commanded. "Go!"

I took off before the creepy man could notice. I took one last glance at my parents, because I didn't know if I would see them again.


	2. Stories

**Hi again! I know I'm updating super fast. I already had up to the end of this chapter written on my computer and wanted to post it ASAP. Read, review, and commented. Jamata!**

Chapter 1

My name is Hayley Rogers. I'm thirteen years old, and I live in Manhattan, New York. Nine years ago, I think my parents were killed. I know now that their proposed murderer was my mom's brother. I didn't realize that my mom was a goddess. That means I'm a demigod, like Percy in _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. I think that's cool. Now I live in the Stark Tower with Tony Stark, who is Iron Man, his wife, Pepper Potts, and their daughter, Samantha Stark. The other people there are Bruce Banner, his wife, Betty, and their son, Josiah.

"Anything?" Bruce sighed.

"Nothing," Clint Barton replied.

We were all at SHIELD (which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division) headquarters, and we were watching the monitor, trying to track my parents.

Everyone was worried. They'd been missing for nine years now, and they were so desperate to find my parents alive.

When I'd run to the Stark Tower that night, everyone had been talking at once.

_I burst through the doors of the tower. I heard Jarvis speaking to Tony. "Miss Rogers is here." _

_I didn't hear his reply, but a moment later he appeared. _

_"What's going on, Hayley?" he demanded. _

_I tried to explain that my parents were in trouble, but my childish speaking had him confused, but Jarvis luckily cleared it up, and he was telling me to show him where they'd run into the man._

_He called him "Loki". I didn't understand what that meant, but it meant something to him._

_"Bruce!" he yelled, and Bruce Banner came running downstairs. He explained the situation in two sentences, and Bruce was just as worried as Tony was. I led them to the place where "Loki" had appeared, but they were all gone. There was some blood on the sidewalk, and there was evidence of a fight, and our groceries were spilled everywhere. _

_"Oh, shit," Tony muttered._

_Tony and Bruce ran off again, and I struggled to keep up. _

_They eventually gave up, and I started to cry. _

It was nine years ago today since Mom and Dad's disappearance. I still miss them terribly, even though I don't remember them very much. The most prominent memory in my mind is the day they were taken.

It was my first day of high school tomorrow, and I was nervous like hell. I'd gotten used to middle school, so to go to yet _another_ new school just reminded me that I had to check off yet _another _thing on the list of things that my parents have missed. They'd missed my ninth-grade formal, seventh-and-ninth-grade graduations, nine of my birthdays, especially my thirteenth, which had been held at the local pool, and we'd invited everyone in my grade.

There was a knock on the door, and I found it was my LiNK leader, Jessy. In the high school, there was a program called LiNK. It was when students of the school helped new recruits with school. It's pretty simple.

"Wanna go shopping?" she asked. "You must need new clothes just as badly as I do."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "Just let me ask Tony."

Tony agreed, and two minutes later we were heading out.

"I noticed you said Tony," Jess commented. "Didn't you tell me your parents' names are Steve and Cora?"

"Yeah, they are," I confirmed.

"Then why are you asking this "Tony" and not your parents?" she asked.

_Why_ did this have to her day to be perceptive? _Why_? "They're dead."

Jess stared at me, her eyes and mouth wide open. "When did that happen?" she cried.

"When I was four," I admitted.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded.

"It's not very complex," I warned. "I was four, and we were walking home from grocery shopping. I had this feeling like someone was watching me. Then, this man with blue-black hair stepped out of the shadows. 'What's this?' he asked." I did a cold, cruel imitation of the man I remembered so blatantly. "I knew something was wrong. My mom said, 'I wasn't expecting to see you here. How did you escape prison?' I had no clue what she meant, but obviously this man was dangerous. I could tell that even before my dad said, 'Go, Hayley, run!' He said the opposite: 'Run, Hayley, go!' I ran for my life, like I was going to die. I thought I was. I raced for the Stark Tower, and I heard Jarvis say to Tony,

'Miss Rogers is here'. I didn't hear Tony's reply, but he came downstairs a moment later.

'What's going on, Hayley?' he asked. It was so frustrating when I tried to explain what was going on, because I was speaking like a toddler, but luckily Jarvis can understand that kind of thing, and Tony immediately called Bruce and told me to show them where it had happened. When we got there, there was a lot of blood on the pavement, and our groceries were everywhere.

'Oh, shit,' Tony said then.

They took off again, but they gave up eventually. I started crying then, and I don't remember what happened after."

"Oh my God," Jess murmured. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It was never the subject of a conversation," I explained. "But now you know."

"What is Tony doing about it?" Jessy asked.

"SHIELD- that means Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division- is doing everything they can, but it's not doing enough. They're not finding anything. Every lead they get just leads to a dead end," I replied.

"Do you think this 'Loki' killed them?" Jess inquired.

"Well, Director Fury doesn't think so, because Thor would have found out and communicated with us in some way. He wouldn't just ignore his sister's daughter," I told her.

"I'm so sorry, Hayley!" Jess cried, and threw her arms around me. "Hey, we're here."

We entered Target, and Jess bought me some clothes for the first day tomorrow. Once we were done, we went to Andrena's Book Company, a used bookstore, where I got _The Eternity Cure_ by Julie Kagawa and Jess got _Girls in Pants: The Third Summer of the Sisterhood_ by Ann Brashares. Then Jessy walked me back to the Stark Tower and said goodbye.

I went upstairs to my room. It was around 8:30, so I went on my computer, searched random things on Google, checked my Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram, watched videos on YouTube, and by the time I was done, it was 9:45, so I laid out my outfit for the next day. I put my pajamas on, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.


	3. The Phone Call

Chapter 2

My iPod's alarm woke me the next morning. Tony had shown me how to personalize them, and now the sound was AC/DC's song, Thunderstruck. He'd picked it out himself, thinking that the loud guitar was the perfect wake-up call.

"Ah, shaddup," I moaned at it. I pressed "Off", and set it back down. I got up and got dressed for my first day. I turned my phone on and put it on my desk.

I got my outfit on. It was all from Target, where Jessica and I had shopped at last night. It consisted of purple, blue and white jeans, a white ruffled tank top, and a purple, green, and white sweater. I went downstairs for breakfast, which was Cheerios. As usual.

I ran back upstairs, since I had little time, and brushed my hair and my teeth. Pepper helped me braid my hair. After that, I got my backpack, and that was when my cell phone rang.

I crossed my room to my desk, but tripped over a picture frame on my way to get it, and missed the call. I got up and listened to the message. First, I saw the call number.

It was one I knew well.

I'd seen Tony stare at this number for hours on end, waiting for a call. He and I knew that it probably wouldn't happen, but we couldn't help hoping.

Then the voice spoke, and I felt like crying.

"Hayley, it's me. I'm so glad you're okay. There was an old phone book in the desk here, and that's how I found your number. This is the first time I've been allowed to contact you for years. I'm so sorry about what happened. That was truly unexpected. I miss you so much, my brave, brave girl. That was a very sensible thing to do, going to Tony. Is SHIELD doing anything? I'd be surprised if they weren't. I hope we'll be home soon. I don't know if your father's alive. I pray he is. I miss you. Love, Mom."

I sat on my bed, staring at the wall.

"Hayley, you're going to be late!" Pepper called from downstairs.

I got my backpack and kept my phone in my hands. I raced downstairs and yelled, "I got a message!"

"From who?" Tony asked in confusion.

"It was _my mother_!" I literally screamed at him.

Tony snatched my phone from my hands, pressed Speaker, and went into another room to listen to the message. Once he was finished, he came out and smiled at me.

"Mind if I take this for the day?" he asked, gesturing to my phone. "I'm going to ask Jarvis to trace the call."

"No problem, but if he finds my mom, call me at the school," I demanded.

"Sure," Tony said. "Bye."

Pepper gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and sent me out the door. I reached the bus stop just in the nick of time, and sat beside my best friend, Kelsey Fielder, a girl from middle school who I'd known since pre-k.

"Hey, Hay!" Kelsey exclaimed, high-fiving me as I sat down.

"Hey, Kay," I answered in return, giving her a high-five, too.

"Kay and Hay in the house!" Kelsey cried, and we double-high-fived. That was our handshake. Richard Freeman and Mike Corners, two boys in our grade, stared at us like we were crazy.

Amelia Smulders, Simone Dubois, who'd moved from France in fifth grade, and Gianna Perez took the seat across from us. Amelia, Simone, and Gianna had always been the queen bees of the schools they'd gone to. Amelia thought she deserved to be the boss just because her mother's sister's daughter was Cobie Smulders, an actress. Simone was perfectly French, and Gianna was, well, Gianna.

Still, we couldn't help but hate them. The bus pulled to a stop at the school. The crowd parted so Amelia, Simone, and Gianna could get off, and the rest of the students followed. We got our schedules and went to our classes.

In English, which was my third class, there was announcement. "If Hayley Rogers is in the classroom, would you please send her to the office?" Mrs. Ross, the secretary, requested.

"Go," Mrs. Douglas grumbled.

I had to use my map to find the office, but I got there eventually. Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD was waiting for you, and she was smiling.

"Come on, we're going to the facility," Maria said.

I got my backpack and books from my locker and followed Maria out to her car. At the SHIELD facility, Tony, Pepper, and the Romanoff twins were waiting with Director Nick Fury.

"Jarvis was able to trace the call back to Iceland," Tony informed me.

"Iceland? Where?" I demanded.

"Reykjavík," Tony answered.

"Oh, no," I groaned.

"We're sending a squad there," Nick Fury told me as if it would help.

"I'm going," I decided.

"No," Tony and the Romanoff twins said at the same time.

"Yes," I said firmly. "They're my parents. I haven't seen them for _nine years_. I want to be there when they're found."

"I can see there's no stopping that," Nick Fury sighed. "All right. But you'll need some training."

"That won't be necessary," I said quickly. "Nat and Casha always train with me when they visit."

Nick glared at them. Obviously that wasn't a known fact. I smirked. "Way to rat us out, Hayley," Natasha groaned, but I could tell she was teasing.

Acasha smirked at her twin sister. I could hardly tell those two apart. The only differences were that Natasha was just a bit taller, and her hair was a little bit darker. Their eyes were also a different shade of green. Other than that, they were identical.

"C'mon, let's get going," Natasha called. I changed from my back-to-school outfit into the black SHIELD outfit, like the twins had on, and rushed outside. Before we could get on the plane, storm clouds gathered in the sky, and lighting and thunder rumbled.

"Oh, no," Acasha groaned.

"What?" I demanded. Nobody answered. "What?"

Some kind of light-tunnel-thing slammed down on the ground. I stumbled backwards, but before I could fall, Natasha caught my arm.

When the dust cleared, nothing was left but a man. He had long blond hair and wore a uniform of silver, with a red cape. He held a hammer in one hand.

I couldn't help staring. "Who's that?" I asked.

"That," Natasha whispered, "Is your mother's brother, Thor."

"Where are you going?" he demanded. I detected notes of a British accent, but it wasn't heavy and hardly noticeable.

"Tony got a call," Acasha explained. "It was from…"

Thor didn't need any more explanation. "Where did it come from?"

"Reykjavík, Iceland," Natasha answered. "That's where we're headed."

"I'm going with you," Thor declared. "Let's go."

"Okay…"

I couldn't help but notice that Thor was looking at me as we got on.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! It's me, the Teen Authoress, again! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! **

**Callieandjack: This made my day! The fact that you think my story is awesome makes me feel so good. We'll have to wait and see what happens! **

**Hope06: Most OC's (Rachel and Kim from Alongside Heroes, Acasha from Stolen Family and later in Alongside Heroes, and Alyssa Davis from Alyssa's New Love) are based off of people in my life. Rachel is my best friend and goes to my school. Kim used to be my neighbour in my old town, and Acasha used to live across the street from me. Alyssa is another girl in my class. I have no idea why I chose Alyssa of all people; I usually have myself in mind when I make up characters. I think it's because of the creepy romantic undertone in Ghost Hunt 2: More Chilling Tales of the Unknown, and the main character's name is Lyssa, so I immediately thought, "Oh my God, Alyssa Davis!" Just thought you should know where these came from.**

**That isn't the only reason I've posted this chapter. If you haven't already heard about this from  
"Alyssa's New Love", here are the details!**

**WANTED: CHARACTERS FOR A STAR TREK: INTO DARKNESS STORY**

**Requirements:**

**1. Must be female**

**2. Must have two characters**

**3. One MUST be Kahn's girlfriend and one MUST be Kirk's girlfriend**

**4. Must have name, birthdate, city of origin, description, how she met Kahn/Kirk**

**5. Must be in by June 15th, 2013**

**I will select my two favorite characters, and you will get to have a shoutout and have your character be in my story! **

**Be ready, guys, because I will be selecting the two best entries next Saturday, so if you want your submission to be in the story, better get creating! **


	5. The Woman in the Basement

**Hey guys! Are you prepared for excitement? Wait till you read this chapter! **

I was sick of Thor's looks. At first, I'd thought he was just watching to see if I was okay or something. By the end of the flight, though, I was annoyed. God, what was his _problem_? I voiced my annoyance to Kimberly, who I felt comfortable with talking to.

"Oh, he's just upset," Kim explained. "He hasn't been able to come to Earth for along time because of his duties as Asgard's king. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Finally, his friends, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif offered to watch over Asgard while he came to Earth to help us find Cora. He's so close to his sister. It was a huge blow to learn she was missing. You look a lot like Cora, and you remind him of her."

"I do, do I?" I grumbled, but I knew it was true. Kim had showed me pictures of my mother, and I had the same golden hair and blue eyes, though my hair was curly.

"Yes, you do," Kim confirmed. The plane touched down at a private landing strip that belonged to SHIELD. Maria got a car for us, even though we didn't exactly know where we were going.

"It's not likely they'll be anywhere obvious," Maria said.

"Obviously," I muttered.

"Functioning hotels, stores, and warehouses are out of the question," Maria continued, "So we should check abandoned ones. Also check abandoned houses. I'm sending Natasha and Acasha to check all nearby abandoned hotels. Agent Ward and I will check all abandoned stores. Kim, Thor, and Hayley can check the abandoned houses and warehouses. I'll drop each of us off within a block of one another, so if you run into trouble, we're close so we can help one another. And, most importantly, try to find Loki. If you find him, kill him."

Maria dropped the twins off first, then Kim, Thor, and I a block after. Luckily, Iceland was a country that had lots of things happen, like fires, and people being evicted from their homes or mortgage causing families to give up their houses and leave them to rot. It took us about fifteen minutes to thoroughly search a house, and twenty minutes to half an hour to thoroughly search a warehouse, depending on the size. At the entrance of one house, I got tingles. My body usually tingled when I thought something was going to happen. I checked two rooms and then headed to the basement. I opened the door of the basement. I gasped when I saw who was there. A woman was lying there. Her golden blond hair was dirty, as was the rest of her skin. I saw a cell phone on the desk that was in the room. An open phone book lay beside it... I couldn't help staring. The woman was my mother.

**Yay, it's Cora! Finally! I was so looking forward to writing this. Now, what's Cora going to do when she wakes up and sees Hayley? Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Author's Note: Playlist

**Hey, guys, if you wanted to know the playlist I listen to while writing to, it is: **

**1. Friends- Band of Skulls**

**2. Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

**3. Monsters- Hurricane Bells**

**4. Toss the Feathers (Instrumental)- The Corrs**

**5. Lights- Ellie Goulding**

**6. Done- The Band Perry**

**7. Starlight- Muse**

**More will be added later! Adios! **


	7. Lost, Now Found

**CORA HAS BEEN FOUND! Yes, it's official. But, if Cora's here... where is Steve? Keep waiting and you'll see! Cookies to everyone who read and reviewed! I also want to give a shoutout to **callieandjack** for being my PM buddy! Without further ado, enjoy! Also, this chapter is **not **from Hayley's point of view! Read to see whose it is from!**

My eyes fluttered open to look around at the room I'd been held captive in for nine years, since the day I was separated from my husband, Steve Rogers, and my daughter, Hayley. The last I knew, she was four, but if I can still do the math, she'd be thirteen now. _My poor, brave daughter. How I hated to leave you that day on the streets, all alone..._ I looked around at the dirty gray walls, the wooden desk, and the dusty, unkempt floor. I also saw the wooden door, but there was something in front of it. It was a girl no older than thirteen years old, with golden blond hair and blue eyes. She looked like me. Was it... no, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Hayley?" I croaked. "Hayley, I..."

"I know, I got your message," my daughter said. Wow, she even sounded like me.

"But..." I protested. There were so many things I wanted to say to her.

"Shh," she chided. "Don't try to talk. I'll be right back." As she went upstairs, she shouted, "THOR!" at the top of her lungs.

It was not Thor, but Kimberly, who came running downstairs. She skidded to a halt at the door beside Hayley. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Thor!"

This time, Thor answered. He came running downstairs. My brother had not changed since last I saw him. He picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. Hayley and Kim followed. Now that my worries about my daughter were gone, my number one concern was my husband. "Where's...?" I began.

"We don't know," Kim replied. "Maria, Nat and Cash, and John are searching other places in the city for you. I'm going to call them now and tell them the news."

Calling them appeared to not be necessary. "We looked everywhere, but we can't find... oh my God, you found her!" Acasha- I think- cried. "Did you find Steve, as well?"

"No. We didn't see him," Hayley answered.

"It looks like rain," Kim commented. "We should probably find Maria and John and get a hotel for the night."

"Good idea," Hayley agreed. My heart lifted every time my daughter spoke. When she did, I knew I was safe. Only, was my husband safe, too?


End file.
